Becoming a Ninja
by Nakashima1992
Summary: Nakashima and Hinata, 2 best friends, see together what becoming a good ninja is all about. Some NaruHina. I don't own Naruto. Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Nakashima Uchiha, Chikara Chijin, and Johnny Enara are OCs.
1. In the Beginning

I am only 14 so if the grammer sucks, I'm sorry. This is my first attempt at a fanfic... I hope you all enjoy!

I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Nakashima Uchiha is an original character I created. Basically, She is supposed to be me.

Please read and review!

**Chapter 1**

In the Beginning

Hokages are the greatest ninjas of their time. The greatest of them was the Fourth. He defeated a giant nine-tailed demonic fox named Kyuubi that terrorized the village. He sealed the fox inside a newborn baby boy whose ambilical cord had just been cut…

Naruto, a twelve-year-old prankster who failed the Ninja Academy Graduation Exam twice, has struck again and now he is running from 2 chunnins with a bucket of yellow paint in his hand. This time he's painted graffiti on the faces of the four Hokage carved in a mountain. Now he hides from the chunnins to lose them.

* * *

'But I know where he is!' I think. I walk over to where Naruto is hiding and dump a bucket of cold water on him and drop the bucket. Iruka is the only one there that Naruto can see because I use my invisijutsu so he says, 

"What'd you do that for Iruka-sensei?"

"What are you talking about, Naruto?! I should be the one asking you that!" Iruka says.

* * *

An hour later at the park… "Nakashima? Nakashima where are you?" Hinata says 

"I'm right here." I say telepathically to Hinata while coming out of my hiding spot.

Hinata says, "Well, if you want to be on my team, your going to have to join the academy soon because tomorrow's the graduation exam."

"Fine." I say. "But first tell me about your classmates. I already met Naruto today and drenched him! The prankster! He deserved it after what he did to the Hokages' faces! I doubt he even knows the Fourth one's his dad!"

'So that's why he came to class soaked…" Hinata thinks.

"Well, yeah. I'm good at pranks, too. Remember?" I say.

Hinata jumps and says, "How'd you – Oh yeah… I forgot you can read minds…"

"Anyways," I say, "tell me about the cute boys in your class, other than Naruto because he didn't look that cute to me…"

"Well, there's this one boy who's really popular with most the girls…" Hinata says.

"Ooh! Really?!" I say. "What's his name?! You got a picture of him?!"

Hinata looks through her backpack and pulls out a book. "This is my yearbook…" She says as she flips through the book. She stops at a page and says, "This is the class picture…" She points at a boy wearing a navy-blue shirt and beige shorts and says, "That's him… His name is –"

"Hey! That's the Uchiha symbol! But I thought the Uchiha clan was killed off by Itachi!" I interrupt.

You're right, Nakashima." Hinata says. "But Sasuke's the survivor. He's –"

"Sasuke?! Did you say his name's Sasuke?! Eek! My little brother's alive! I thought Itachi killed him!" I interrupt again.

"…Your…Brother…?" Hinata asks, confused.

"Oh yeah," I say, "I'll tell you the story…

"I was eight-years-old and a good enough ninja to graduate from the academy… That day Iruka was teaching us about the Byakugan. He used Neji as an example. At the end of class he told me that tomorrow I would be the example because the lesson was on the Sharringan.

"Afterwards, I followed this girl, a year younger than me, home to find out where she lived because the day before she said she wanted to be my friend because I seemed nice. When I saw her house I thought, 'Wow, that place looks expensive. She must be rich…' I turned around and head for home. Then, something hit me, 'Her eyes!' I thought. 'They look just like Neji's! Now what was it Iruka-sensei said about that?'

" 'Now, his eyes may look weird to you, but it's because of a very powerful kekegenkai called the Byakugan. The Byakugan is a kekegenkai of the Hyuga clan…'

" 'That's it!' I thought. 'She's a Hyuga! No wonder she looks rich…'

"Just then, I got home and I asked my mom, 'Hey, where's Itachi? Isn't he supposed to be home form his mission by now?'

" 'Yes,' My mom said, 'that worries me. I hope he's alright.'

"Just then, a robed figure came in the house and attacked me! I looked into his eyes and he had sharrigan eyes and I thought, 'No! It's Itachi!'

"I pretended to be dead and when he left the room I teleported myself to the waiting room in the hospital. When someone nearby saw me, they brought me to one of the nurses at the counter and they immediately tended to me. After a week I was let out of the hospital, though none knew who I was or how I had gotten there.

"I went to the Hyuga girl's house and stayed there, too afraid Itachi would be there waiting for me if I went home. I slept on the floor in her room and wore the same clothes everyday. I was woken up by screams in the middle of the night and in the morning. By day I trained in the forest of death and also watched the Hyuga girl in school. After a while the screams stopped and I started waking up with the sun. Every once in a while I'd show myself to the Hyuga girl while she was in school and tell her a joke to make her laugh.

"Well, you know the rest from there. I found out her name and told her mine and after a while was adopted by her family…"

"Well, if you want to see Sasuke we should go sign you up for the academy A.S.A.P." Hinata says.

"Okay, HInata." I say. "Just one thing, promise me you'll keep this a secret. Okay?"

"Un…" Hinata replies, signifying that she promises.

"We walk to the Hokage's and Hinata asks the guards, forgetting that I'm invisible, "Can me and my friend… see the Hokage… please?"

"What friend?" One of the guards says. "You're the only one I see."

I turn visible and say, "My bad."

The guard looks surprised and goes in and talks with the Hokage and then comes back out and lets us in.

When we go in the Hokage says, "Hinata what brings you here? And who's your friend?"

"My name's Nakashima and I'd like to enroll in the Ninja Academy in Hinata's class." I say.

"Sorry, but we can't. I don't know if Hinata's told you this but tomorrow's the Graduation Exam." The Hokage replies.

"Maybe this will convince you. My name is Nakashima Uchiha. I mysteriously 'disappeared five years ago after Itachi killed the clan."

"Okay, but I can't just let you in because you say you are her. Prove it."

I turn my sharringan on and he thinks, 'Woah1 It is her!'

"Well, yeah." I say. "What were you expecting? Naruto?"

There is a long pause and I say, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I can read minds."

* * *

Ok! yeah! That's it for now! I'll probly have the next chapter out tommorrow! I already have the first 6 chapters written but I still gotta type them... Typing these chapters takes a while... sigh It's so boring... Oh well... 


	2. Nakashima's Dilemma

I am only 14 so if the grammar sucks, I'm sorry. This is my first attempt at a fanfic... I hope you all enjoy!

I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Nakashima Uchiha is an original character I created. Basically, she is supposed to be me.

Please read and review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**The First (and Last) Day of School and Nakashima's Dilemma**

* * *

The next day, Hinata and I are the first ones at school. Once we get there I turn invisible and stand by the door. When Sasuke comes in I grab him and turn him invisible. I say to him through telepathy, "We're going to talk through telepathy, ok?" 

"Who are you and what do u want?" Sasuke thinks.

"My name is Nakashima Uchiha." I reply.

Sasuke gets a surprised look in his eyes and I say, "Maybe you'll recognize me better like this…" I take a red marker and draw a cut on my side, put my hair up in pig tails, lay on the floor, and open my eyes so he can see my sharringan. He gasps and thinks,

"Y-You're alive?!"

"Yep," I say, "thanks to a kind duded at the hospital. I think it was Choji's dad actually…"

"Then where have you been the past five years?" Sasuke asks.

"I've been staying with my best friend, Hinata." I reply. "She wasn't my BFF then but she was the only friend of mine that I knew where she lived."

"Haven't I seen you in school before?" Sasuke thinks.

"Oh yeah," I reply, "I forgot that people who are your blood relatives can see you whether you want them to or not... Every once in a while I'd sneak in to make Hinata laugh. She often got in trouble for it but didn't mind since she can get out of trouble easily because she gets good grades and usually behaves."

"So is that what you're doing today?" Sasuke thinks. "Are you sneaking in to freak me out and make your friend laugh?"

"No silly!" I reply. "I told the Hokage who I am and was able to get enrolled just in time for the Graduation Exam!"

Just then Iruka says, "Well, it looks like everyone's here except Sasuke and Nakashima. I wonder where they could be."

"What is he talking about?" Sasuke thinks. "We're right here."

"Oh yeah," I say, "I turned us invisible so no one could see us. I'll turn you back now."

When I turn Sasuke visible, everyone in the class, except Hinata, jumps.

"Nakashima, stop fooling around." Hinata says. "That wasn't funny."

"Aww, you're no fun today, Hinata." I reply while still invisible.

Everyone looks around the room trying to figure out where my voice was coming from. Sasuke just sighs and sits down in an empty seat. I turn visible and follow him, but then, these 2 girls, one with long pink hair and the other with a long blonde ponytail, jump in the way and start fighting over who's going to sit next to Sasuke. After about a minute or 2 they notice me and sigh. Then, they go and sit somewhere else and Hinata comes over and sits next to me.

* * *

Everyone except Naruto passes the exam. As everyone is leaving the classroom, Iruka calls me over saying he has to talk to me. I walk over to him, dragging Hinata along with me. When we get over to him he says, "Nakashima if you want to be a ninja, you're going to have to wear a different outfit." 

I look down at my dark purple dress and say, "What's the matter with wearing a dress?! Sakura and Ino are both wearing dresses and you didn't say they had to choose different outfits!"

"Yes," Iruka replies, "but they're wearing shorts with their dresses and Sakura's has slits in the side so she can move easily."

"But I've worn this dress ever since I was little!" I say. "Or ones like it, that is. I don't wanna change my look!"

"I've got an idea, Naka…" Hinata says.

I follow Hinata to her house and she grabs some red and white cloth, some thread the color of my dress, ad a pair of scissors. She puts them on her bed and we head to the clothing store.

When we get to the clothing store I say to Hinata, "What are we doing? Why are we here?"

HInata ignores my questions and keeps looking through a rack of light colored Capri leggings. She finds a pair of light pink ones, holds them up to me and shakes her head no. Then she finds a pair of light grey ones and gives them to me to try on. They fit so we buy them and start looking at coats. Hinata finds a bunch of jackets she likes. The jackets come in tan, black, grey, purple, pink, yellow, blue, and sea foam green. Hinata buys one tan and one black.

We go back to Hinata's house and she starts to work on something with the cloth but won't show me what it is. After about five minutes, she gets up and gets some red thread and continues working in secrecy. After about another two minutes Hinata asks me for my dress and tells me to put on the grey leggings.

"What about a shirt?" I say. "Your dad or Neji could walk in at any time."

Hinata points at the closet so I grab one of her shirts from her closet and give her my dress. I put on the shirt and the leggings and by that time HInata is done with my dress so I so I switch it for the shirt and try to figure out what's different about the dress.

After about two minutes I say, "The only difference I see is the slits in the sides."

"Then I guess I'll have to tell you a hint about the other difference." Hinata says.

Just then, Neji comes in. At first he has a shocked look on his face, but then he goes back to looking calm. Then, he says, "So, looks like Hinata finally found out."

"Found out what?" I say.

"I've always known that you were the Nakashima I went to school with for three years." Neji says.

"How'd you know I told Hinata about that?" I ask.

"I'm an Uchiha is written all over your back." He replies.

I grab a mirror and stand with my back facing the mirror in Hinata's closet. When I look in the mirror I gasp and say, "HInata! Nobody's supposed to know about that! Get it off!"

"Naka, I wasn't finished…I –" Hinata says as I run into her closet and close the door.

A few seconds later I come out wearing one of Hinata's shirts and I toss my dress at Hinata and run out the door. I run to Sasuke's house and knock on the door.

Sasuke answers the door and says, "Huh? Nakashima? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" I ask.

Sasuke lets me in and then he says, "So what's the matter?"

"What?" I say, trying to sound cheerful. "Can't a girl have a talk with her little brother without something being wrong?"

"No," He says, "it's just that your eyes are all red." He pauses for a second and then says, "Now your face is red, too."

"Fine," I say, "You're right, there is something wrong."

"Well," He says, "what is it?"

"What would you do," I say, "if you told your best friend a secret and, while they were making you a new outfit, they put that secret on the back of your shirt?"

"I see," He says, "Hinata put this on the back of your dress without asking, right?" and he points at the Uchiha symbol on his back.

I nod my head yes and then there is a knock at the door. I teleport to Sasuke's room and Sasuke answers the door. It's Hinata and she has my dress and the black jacket with her. She says, "Hi…Is Nakashima here…?"

Sasuke nods his head and walks toward his room.

"Why'd you do that?" I say to him through telepathy.

"It's probably just a misunderstanding. You two should talk." He thinks.

Just then, he walks in the room and I say, "Fine!"

We walk back out to the front room and sit down on the couch.

As soon as I sit down, Hinata says, as fast as she can, "I'm sorry, Naka, I should have told you what I was doing first!"

"Hinata, slow down." I say. "What was your plan for my outfit anyways?"

She hands me the dress and tells me to put it on. So Sasuke leaves the room and I change into my dress. Then, Hinata helps me put the black jacket on.

"Oh! I get it!" I say. "So the symbol won't be showing after all! It'll be hidden under the jacket!" Hinata nods her head and I say, "Cool! This might work after all!"

* * *

OK. yeah. please review. i worked hard on this so please don't flame me! 


	3. The Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu

I am only 14 so if the grammar sucks, I'm sorry. This is my first attempt at a fanfic... I hope you all enjoy!

I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

And just so you know, Kyuubi translates directly to "Nine tails" and that's why I often refer to it as "Kyuubi" instead of "The Nine Tailed Fox"

Nakashima Uchiha is an original character I created. Basically, she is supposed to be me.

Please read and review!

**

* * *

**

**The Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu**

Hinata and I head to her house and on the way I stop and say, "Hey, Hinata, in honor of us graduating from the Academy, how about we eat out tonight?"

"Where?" Hinata asks.

"I think it's called Ichiraku… It's a place that sells ramen…"

"R-ramen? That means that N-Nar –"

"I know that means he might be there but still… Please?

"Alright…"

We go to Ichiraku and Naruto isn't there. I say "Told you, Hinata! Naruto isn't here!"

We eat our ramen and then head back to Hinata's house. When we get there Hinata's mom says, "You kids hang out with the wrong people. That Naruto kid you're always talking about just stole the scroll of forbidden secret jutsu!"

"What?! I knew he was bad but not that bad!" I say.

Hinata just stares at her feet thinking, "Naruto-kun…Why?"

After reading Hinata's mind I say, "I'm going after him! I'll find out why he's doing this!" Then I run off before anyone can say anything to stop me.

I head into the forest on the outskirts of Konoha. I look around and find Naruto sitting near a shed reading the scroll.

I read his mind and for about a minute straight all I keep getting is "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (shadow clone jutsu)" and all of a sudden he starts thinking, "Come on! Mizuki-sensei said that if I learn a jutsu from this scroll I automatically pass the graduation exam!"

"So that's what this is all about! I've gotta tell the Hokage!" I think.

Just then, Iruka-sensei appears and says to Naruto, "I've caught you Naruto! Now give back the scroll and you might still be able to get off easy!"

"Looks like you caught me, Iruka-sensei." Naruto replies. "I was only able to learn one jutsu. But that means I pass, right?"

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Iruka asks.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll I'd pass the graduation exam!" Naruto replies.

"Mizuki?" Iruka thinks.

"Naruto don't you get it?!" Iruka says. "You've been tricked! Mizuki lied to you to get you to steal the scroll for him!"

All of a sudden Mizuki jumps out of a near by tree and throws some shuriken at Iruka which nail him to the near by shed. "That's right, Nine Tailed Fox!" He says to Naruto.

"What'd you say?!" Naruto screams at Mizuki.

"Mizuki, you know we're forbidden to talk about that!" Iruka yells.

"That's right, Naruto." Mizuki says. "That beast that terrorized the village is inside **you**!"

Naruto just stands there looking scared and surprised. I read his mind and he is thinking, "So that's why everyone hated me and shunned me and acted like I didn't exist!"

Just then, Naruto yells at Iruka, "You knew about this the whole time and didn't tell me?!"

"Naruto, it was for the best!" Iruka says.

Then, Naruto runs off into the forest and I think "Okay, time to get out of here before I get caught up in all of this!"

I run as fast as I can until I reach where the Hokage is. When I get there, I whisper to him, "I read Naruto's mind and he was thinking, 'Mizuki-sensei said that if I can learn a jutsu from this scroll, I automatically pass the graduation exam!'"

There is a pause and then I say, out of curiosity, "Oh yeah, Mizuki said something about there being the Nine Tailed –"

The Hokage puts his hand over my mouth and teleports us to his office and then says, "Now you may continue."

"As I was saying," I say, "Mizuki said there was the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked the village when I was about one and a half sealed inside Naruto. Is that true? And if so, why? Why would Yondaime seal it inside Naruto? It sounds so cruel…"

The Hokage sighs and says, "Well, there's no helping it. I guess since you already know that I'll have to tell you the whole story, but you can't tell anyone about Kyuubi. That includes Hinata and her family."

"I wouldn't tell them anyways!" I say. "Hinata because she's one of the few people who thinks he's cool and stuff, her parents because they probably already know and don't really seem to care but will if they know I know, and Neji because he's enough of a snob already, he doesn't need more reason to make fun of Naruto."

"As you know," The Hokage says, "12 years ago on October 10th, a Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village and because of it we lost many Ninja, mainly Jonin and Chunnin. But, Yondaime defeated it using a forbidden jutsu, and sealed it inside Naruto, a baby boy whose umbilical cord had just been cut."

"And whose mom had just died giving birth to him!" I add.

"How did you know that?" The Hokage asks, surprised.

"What?" I reply. "Do you think I'm dumb or something? It's obvious why Naruto grew up without parents! His mom died giving birth to him and his dad was Yondaime, who died sealing Kyuubi in him. Even Hinata knows that! Well, except the part about the sealing…"

"But I'm the only one who knows that." The Hokage says.

"Then I guess nobody remembers Yondaime's hair color too well." I say. "Because that and his facial features are a dead give away that they're related. But what I still don't get is why Yondaime would seal the fox inside his only son…"

"He did it hoping that Naruto would be thought of as a hero and hoping that the chakra of the beast would help Naruto achieve greatness and that the fox would protect him from danger because if Naruto dies, so does Kyuubi." The Hokage replies.

"So, then, why do the people hate Naruto if he was supposed to be a hero?" I say.

"Because people go by their instincts." The Hokage replies. "They fear that Naruto is too weak and that one day the seal might break, thus releasing the beast."

I get up and leave. Once I get out of the room I teleport to Hinata's room. She isn't there so I walk down to the front door and find everyone, except Hiashi, sitting there waiting for me. I do a fake cough and everyone turns around and looks at me.

I smile and say, "Naruto isn't at fault. Mizuki told him that anyone who learns a jutsu from the scroll passes the graduation exam."

Hinata smiles and everyone else sighs.

From the to the is just my opinion. It is not fact. No one knows who Naruto's parents are or what happened to them. So don't review saying things like "I didn't know Naruto's dad was Yondaime!" or "I didn't know Naruto's mom died giving birth to him!" But yeah… Please review!


	4. Team Kurenai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just love to play around with all the characters.**

Chapter 4: Team Kurenai

The next day we get assigned to our teams. Once everyone except me has been put on teams, Iruka-sensei tells me I get to choose which team I'm on since I'm the extra. It takes me about 5 minutes to decide whether I want to be on Hinata's team or my brother's team but I finally choose Hinata's team.

After that each team's new sensei comes to get them for a mission or something and we're the second to last group that leaves. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's group leaves last.

First, our new sensei, who is a female jonin, brings us to a clearing in a forest within Konoha. When we get there she looks at the 4 of us and says, "OK, time for introductions. Tell us your full name and any other information you want to give us about yourself." She looks at us and says, "You first," pointing at a boy on our team with a dog on his head.

His dog barks and he says, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my puppy, Akamaru!" The dog barks at the sound of it's name and Kiba continues, "I like training with Akamaru and helping my sister with her work as a vet."

Then, our sensei points at Hinata and says, "OK, you next."

"But sensei…" Hinata says, "you haven't told us… who you are…"

Our sensei replies, "How rude of me. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I'm not a very experienced teacher but I hope I do well for you kids' sake. I'm a master of illusion techniques."

At that I turn invisible to try and prove my superiority as a genjutsu user. When I turn invisible, Kurenai says, "Nani(what)?! Where'd your other teammate go?"

"She turned invisible…" Hinata says. "She created the technique herself… I think she's pouting because… she always thought of herself as an expert at genjutsu…"

Out of thin air, everyone hears me say, "Ruusai(shut up)!"

Everyone except Hinata looks around trying to figure out where I am. Akamaru sniffs me out and barks, wagging his tail, so I turn visible again.

Then, Kurenai says, "Why don't you introduce yourself next, Miss Invisible?"

I give her a dirty look and say, "My name is Nakashima. I can't tell you more than that until I become more powerful."

"Well at least tell us your full name." Kurenai says.

"I can't," I reply, "for fear of losing my life."

Startled, Kurenai points at a boy wearing sunglasses and a lab coat and says, "You next."

The boy says, "I am Shino Aburame. I am from the Aburame clan."

"No duh!" I say to him telepathically.

He looks over at me and Kurenai-sensei says, "What's wrong, Shino?"

"Didn't you hear her just now?" He says.

Kurenai-sensei looks at him and says, "Are you feeling ok? She didn't say anything…"

"It's called telepathy." I say aloud, so everyone can hear me.

Kurenai-sensei looks at me and says, "You know telepathy? I nod.

Shino continues to say, "My specialty is the bugs that live inside me. I allow them to feed off my chakra and in turn, they fight with me in battle."

Then, Kurenai-sensei says, "Last one." And looks at Hinata. Then, I shout,

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and a little, orange kitten appears in front of me. "You get cuter and cuter everyday, Kyuubi-chan!"

At the name, everybody looks at me and Kurenai-sensei asks, "Why would you want to name such a cute animal after such an infamous beast?"

"Because I think it's a cute name." I reply. "The Kyuubi is no longer alive so what's the difference?"

Kurenai-sensei shrugs her shoulders and looks at Hinata again.

"M-my name i-is Hinata Hyuga." Hinata says.

"The heir to the Hyuga clan?" Kurenai says. "It's an honor to train you."

Hinata blushes and continues, "My best friend is Nakashima and my specialty is Jyuken, or gentle fist."

Kyuubi-chan meows and I pet her. She starts purring. Akamaru barks at her and she hides behind me. I give her a treat and say, "You can go back now. OK?"

She meows happily and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Kurenai says, "OK. Today we are going to do a survival exercise. This exercise isn't like any of the ones you did in the Ninja Acamy, though. If you fail this exercise, you're sent back to Ninja Academy 66 will be sent back. Only 9 or 10 of you will pass."

"Then why'd we even have the Graduation Exam?!" I shout.

"That was to choose people who could possibly become ninjas." Kurenai replies, bluntly.

Everyone is upset by this and Kurenai says, "OK, the object is, I'll hide in the forest and you have to find me and get this keychain from me. If any of you can, all of you pass. You have until noon. GO!"

She hides in the forest and Kiba and Akamaru immediately start sniffing the ground, Shino sends bugs out his sleeves to search for her, and Hinata turns on her Byakugan. I think for a minute then say, "Guys, our sensei is a jonin, an elite ninja! None of us, no matter how self confident we are, can beat her one on one, but if we work together we might have a chance! We should all work together on this!"

Everyone nods and continues searching. Hinata finds her first and we all follow Hinata. We find her a she says, "Now, we fight!"

I turn invisible and turn on my sharinggan. I read her mind and thinks, 'I'll let them try something, then surprise them with my replacement jutsu!'

"Guys!" I shout. "She's gonna use the replacement jutsu!"

She thinks, "How did she?!"

"I can read minds!" I say.

I throw some shuriken at her and she uses the replacement jutsu. Hinata immediately finds her with her Byakugan and Kiba and Akamaru use Gatsuga (Fang Over Fang) on her. Kiba steals the Keychain from her in the process.

When Kurenai gets up I say, "That was too easy." Then, she realizes we have the keychain and says,

"Congratulations! You all pass! How about I treat you guys to lunch as a reward? Where do you guys wanna go?"

Everyone thinks about it and I shout, "Ichiraku!"

"B-but N-Naka-chan, he m-might be there…" Hinata says, nervously.

"So? Then again, he might not be. I mean, shouldn't he be doing some exercise now too?" I reply.

"I guess you're right…" Hinata says.

Then, Kiba butts in, "Who's this 'he' we keep hearing you talk about?"

"N-no one..." Hinata stutters.

"Yeah," I say, "no one you know."

"Whatever." Kiba says. "Are we going or not?"

Kurenai looks at Hinata and she nods her head. "Ichiraku it is!" Kurenai says. "My treat!"

* * *

A/N: OK! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I hope to get the next chapter out over Spring Break. I might have another songfic out by then as well. Please review! Oh! I am 15 now and in the 9th grade! My school work keeps me busy most of the time and that is why I don't put chapters out very fast. Well, bye! 


	5. The Fateful Meeting

A/N: Here's the chapter I promised I'd have up over spring break! I hope you like it. I might have another chapter or two up by the end of spring break. Please R&R! Ohio hi. DaisukiI love you. Konichiwagood afternoon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it's always fun to play around with the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Fateful Meeting

We go to Ichiraku and when we're almost there I say, "Hold on guys…"

Everyone stops and I say, "Hinata, why don't you see if he's there so when we go in you don't freak if he is."

Hinata nods and activates her Byakugan. She looks in the shop and says, "…Him and two other people are in there…"

I say to Hinata telepathically, "Who else is in there?"

"Sasuke…" Hinata thinks. "And I'm guessing Sakura."

I nod my head and everyone else looks at us confused.

We go in and, sure enough, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are in there. They look at us and I say, waving, "Ohio!"

Shino just stays silent and Kiba and Kurenai both say, "Ohio."

"O-ohio…" Hinata stutters. She then notices Naruto looking at her so she blushes and looks away. Naruto just gives her a weird look and goes back to his ramen.

"Ohio, Sasuke-kun!" I say.

"Ohio, Naka-chan." Sasuke replies. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I say. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke replies.

I look over at Sakura and notice her glaring at me. I sweat drop and go sit down, one seat from Naruto.

Then, Teuchi says, "What would you all like?"

"M-miso ramen please…" Hinata says.

"Same here." I say.

"Miso ramen with pork!" Kiba says.

"Miso ramen." Shino says.

"Miso ramen as well, please." Kurenai says.

The others all sit down, Hinata between me and Naruto, Kiba on the other side of me, and Kurenai between Kiba and Shino.

We're waiting for our ramen and a ninja I don't know walks in. He looks about our age, tan skin, brown eyes, and semi-curly, short, dark brown hair. I immediately think, 'Man! He's cute! I've never seen him before… I wonder who he is…"

I notice his outfit and he is wearing a pair of loose black shorts that go down to his knees, black ninja shoes, a blue t-shirt with a "J" on it, and a leaf village headband on his arm.

Then, my thoughts are interrupted by Hinata saying, "Naka-chan? Aren't you going to eat your ramen?"

I immediately snap back to reality and say, "Huh? Oh, yeah…" and start eating.

While we're eating I say to Hinata telepathically, "Hinata, do you know who that guy that just walked in is?"

"Who?" Hinata thinks.

"The tan skinned dude. He had a Konoha headband." I reply telepathically.

"Oh, you mean Enara-kun?" Hinata thinks. "He's on Neji's team. "You probably knew him when you were younger and just don't remember. His full name is Johnny Enara, but people usually just call him Enara-kun."

"Oh, okay." I reply telepathically. "Let's continue this chat later, okay?"

"Sure." Hinata thinks. We finish eating and say goodbye to everyone and split up. Everyone heads home and I go with Hinata.

As we're leaving, Naruto and Johnny come running after us, Naruto saying, "Wait up! We're going that way, too!"

"Yeah," Johnny says, "I need to talk to Neji so I'm going to your house, Hinata."

Hinata and I both blush and keep walking.

About halfway there, Johnny stops at a store and asks for us to wait for him. When he goes inside I turn invisible, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone.

After I disappear, Hinata says, "Umm… N-Naruto-kun…?"

"Yeah?" Naruto says.

"D-d-dai-dai-daisuki!" Hinata says, nervously.

Naruto looks surprised at this random announcement of affection and says, baffled, "Who? Me? Really?"

Hinata just nods, blushing and Naruto says, surprised, "Wow! Umm… Well, you… you wanna be my girlfriend? I've never actually had a girlfriend before…"

Hinata just nods her head and then Johnny comes out of the store and says, "Hey, where'd your friend go, Hinata?"

I show myself to Hinata, a few feet away, and she says, "Don't worry, she'll catch up."

They start walking and I turn visible. Johnny jumps because he was looking back, probably wondering where I went.

"What's wrong, Enara-san?" Hinata asks.

'-San?' I think. 'Why did she just say –san instead of –kun? Weird…'

"Your Friend," Johnny says, "she just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Yeah… She can turn invisible…" Hinata says. "That's probably what she just did…"

"Oh." Johnny replies. "Okay…"

We get another quarter of the way to Hinata's and Naruto turns down his street.

We get to Hinata's and she takes Johnny to Neji's room and I go to her room.

After a minute, Hinata comes up to her room and I say, "Hinata, later, will you _please _ask Enara-kun if he likes anyone?! That way he won't know who's interested! _Please_!"

"Calm down, Naka-chan, I'll do it." Hinata says. "I promise."

"Thank you, Hinata!" I say

For the next half hour, we talk about how Hinata and Naruto are going out. Then, Hinata says she's gonna go ask about Johnny.

Hinata goes to Neji's room and as she's about to knock she doesn't because she overhears Johnny and Neji talking. Johnny says, "Neji, I need some advice on girls…"

"Why?" Neji asks.

"Because," Johnny replies, "I met this girl I really like today and I don't know what to do!"

"Who is she?" Neji asks, curiously. "Also, I know nothing about girls. If you want advice about girls, ask a girl. Ask Hinata or her friend who's always staying here."

"That's the problem!" Johnny says. "I can't ask them because Hinata's friend is the one I like! I don't even know her name!"

"Well," Neji says, "all I can say is try your luck and ask her out."

"But what if she doesn't like me?" Johnny asks.

"Well, I guess you'll have to find another girl." Neji replies. "There's tons of other fish in the sea."

At that, Hinata quietly comes back up and says, "Give him 5 minutes!"

I ask what she means and she says I'll find out. Then, we hear a knock at the door. Hinata answers it and I turn invisible. It's Johnny and Hinata says, "Konichiwa, Enara-san. What's up?"

"What's your friend's name?" Johnny replies, blushing and staring at his feet.

"Nakashima." Hinata says.

"Okay." Johnny says. "Can I talk to her? …In private?"

"Sure." Hinata says. She turns to her bed and says, "You can turn visible now…"

I turn visible and Johnny jumps. Hinata leaves the room and Johnny comes in and sits in a chair near Hinata's bed. "I'm never gonna get used to that invisible thing you do, Nakashima-san… Is it ok if I call you Naka-chan?"

"Sure." I say. "I hate being formal."

"Okay." Johnny says. "Naka-chan, can I ask you a question?"

My heart starts pounding really fast in my chest and I get really nervous. I reply, as calmly as possible, "O-okay…"

"Will… Will you… Will you go out with me?!" Johnny says.

I get a surprised look on my face and say, "Y-yeah…"

"Am I dreaming?" Johnny and I both think.

I read Johnny's mind and say, "N-no… You're-You're not dreaming… Not unless I'm dreaming, too…"

"How'd you know what I was thinking? Johnny asks.

"I can read minds." I reply, bluntly.

"Cool!" Johnny says. "Does tomorrow night sound good to you?"

"You mean for a first date?" I say. "Sure."

"Okay." Johnny says. "I'll pick you up at seven!"

"But curfew is eight…" I say.

"Okay, then I'll pick you up at five!" Johnny says.

Johnny leaves and Hinata comes back in and we both go to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Bye! Also, I forgot to give a discription of the character Nakashima, so I'm putting that here for convenience.

**Nakashima:**

**Age: 13**

**Hair: Long, Black, Wavey**

**Eye color: Black**

**Forehead protector: Wears it like a headband.**

**Weight: Skinny**

**Strength: Strong but not muscular**

**Skin: Pale**

**Height: 5' 0"**


End file.
